


【KT】山有木兮 （二十四）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十四）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

【KT】山有木兮 （二十四）

 

 

 

堂本刚下班回家从信箱拿出家里的钥匙，上面已经用旧的兔子玩偶让堂本剛立即想起了堂本光一。堂本剛一直在考虑自己要不要把钥匙扣换掉，可是堂本光一都知道自己一直在用，现在才换又好像过于刻意，堂本剛想了想还是把钥匙扣留了下来。

 

堂本光一出差回来新药的推广就算暂时告一段落，稍微清闲下来的堂本光一一下班又直接开车来到了堂本剛家。他还记得上次送堂本剛回家时堂本剛公寓大门的密码，这次他毫不客气地按下密码就上了楼。

 

堂本光一按了门铃没多久堂本剛就给他开了门，他见堂本剛看着他有些惊讶，问说：“我是不是还是在楼下按了门铃等你开门比较好？”

 

两个人昨晚闹得有些不愉快，堂本剛还以为堂本光一不会再来，根本没想到对方竟然像没事人一样隔天又来找自己。

 

堂本剛把拖鞋拿出来放到地上说：“没，就是没想到你会来。”

 

堂本光一把手上的啤酒递过去边换鞋边说：“早上看冰箱里没有啤酒就买了点。”又小心翼翼地问说：“是不是今天我不方便过来？”

 

堂本剛接过啤酒回答道：“没有，只是不知道你来没准备什么菜。”

 

听堂本剛这么说堂本光一才稍稍安了心，“我也吃不了什么，随便做点就行。”说着堂本光一就往屋里走。

 

堂本剛点点头，走进厨房把啤酒放进了冰箱。

 

堂本光一去洗漱间洗完手又去卧室换上居家服就坐在沙发上看起了电视，堂本剛在厨房做着饭，一回头看见客厅里的堂本光一自觉的就像回了自己家一样，心里突然就生出了一些异样的感觉。

 

他自从大学开始就是一个人住，后来跟铃原也算正经交往却都是在外面见面从来不会带回家里，对于堂本光一突然闯进自己的生活，他竟然丝毫没觉得不适应反而觉得有些熟悉的安心，像这样一回头就看到对方在自己视线里的感觉让他想起大二在实验室的时候，自己也是在忙着手里的事，堂本光一就坐在不远处或是看书或是玩手机，虽然那时候两个人都不说话，可是堂本光一却一次又一次地安抚着他害怕的心。

 

堂本光一趴在背椅上，看着堂本剛忙碌的背影，光是厨房里的切菜声都让他心里满满都是幸福感。他像是等这样的生活等了一辈子，他也愿意余生都能这样看着堂本剛在厨房里为他做汤羹。他站起身走到堂本剛身后，情不自禁地环住堂本剛的腰，贴在堂本剛的耳边轻声说：“抱歉我没说一声就跑来了，以后我来之前都会发邮件跟你说好吗？”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一的亲昵弄得心里一软，回答堂本光一说：“没关系，你不嫌菜少味道不好就行。”堂本剛被堂本光一搂得不好做事，催促道：“你去看电视吧，做好了叫你。”

 

堂本光一在堂本剛颈后腺体的位置亲了亲就出了厨房。

 

堂本剛做好晚饭叫上堂本光一，堂本光一关了电视就去帮堂本剛摆碗筷。

 

堂本光一塞了块炖肉进嘴里问：“你现在不用上夜班吗？”

 

“暂时不用，等毕业考了执照才会安排吧。”

 

“那你就在这个医院工作吗？”

 

“嗯，没意外的话。”如果自己顺利考到医师执照，进现在的医院也就是板上钉钉的事了。堂本剛想了想问：“你呢？还要出差吗？”

 

“不用了，剩下的事都交给下面的人去做，这阵子能清闲点。”

 

堂本剛像是想起什么似的说：“对了，上次你拿来的资料我已经看了，谢谢。”

 

那天堂本光一把资料拿来碰上堂本剛发齤情期，自己就忘了资料的事，今天堂本剛一说他才想起来，忙说：“没事，也不知道你用不用得上。”

 

“当然用得上，帮大忙了，谢谢。”

 

堂本光一知道自己拿来的资料能帮上堂本剛也很高兴，两个人又聊了些工作上的事，谁都不再提起前一天晚上不愉快的小摩擦。

 

吃完饭堂本剛洗好碗，从冰箱拿出一罐啤酒放到看新闻的堂本光一面前，然后坐在沙发上看起自己的书。

 

堂本光一打开啤酒喝了一口看着坐在自己不远处正认真看书的人，不由得就想起今天一天自己都在后悔昨晚跟堂本剛闹脾气的事。想想自己好不容易才能跟堂本剛拉近距离，为什么还要浪费时间去跟对方争执生气呢？或许现在堂本剛对自己对未来有质疑，但是他已经打算好用一辈子的时间去证明自己的感情。

 

想到这堂本光一放下啤酒关上电视往堂本剛大腿上一躺，堂本剛被堂本光一突如其来的动作弄得有些不知所措，抬起拿书的手看着躺在自己大腿上的人问：“怎么了？”

 

堂本光一仰躺着正好对上堂本剛圆润的大眼睛，说：“我看电视会不会吵到你看书？”

 

“当然不会，嫌吵的话就进房间了。”

 

堂本光一侧了个身搂着堂本剛的腰把脸埋进堂本剛的腹部问：“那我今晚还能在这里住吗？”

 

堂本光一像个孩子似的撒娇让堂本剛的心柔成一片。

 

“嗯，可以哦。”

 

堂本光一征得堂本剛留宿的允许，马上爬起来在堂本剛的唇上一啄，趁着堂本剛没开口前笑嘻嘻地说：“只是亲一下嘴唇不会标记对吧，我去洗澡了，你继续看书。”

 

堂本剛看着堂本光一跑去卧室拿出昨晚给他准备的睡衣然后跑进浴室，总觉得堂本光一似乎跟昨晚有些不同又说不出哪里不一样。堂本光一哼着小曲的声音伴着流水声传出浴室，堂本剛笑着看了眼浴室的方向又继续看起了他的书。

 

堂本光一一洗完澡就坐到床上玩起了手机，等堂本剛坐到床上他都没抬一下头。堂本剛坐在旁边看自己的书，眼睛却时不时被堂本光一手机里传来的音乐声吸引过去。

 

“你在玩什么？”

 

“游戏。”堂本光一盯着屏幕说。

 

堂本剛伸过头看起堂本光一玩游戏，堂本光一感觉到堂本剛贴近自己的脸这才按下暂停键说：“啊，抱歉，我今没带耳塞来。”说着就要退出游戏。

 

堂本剛拉住堂本光一的手，“没关系，我就觉得好像挺有意思的所以看看。”

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛亮晶晶的眼睛把手机递过去，“给你玩。”

 

堂本剛摇摇头，“我看你玩就行。”

 

堂本光一知道堂本剛大学时就很少玩游戏，每次他跟长濑聊游戏的时候他也都是静静地在一边听，拉他一起玩游戏他也都说不会然后看着他们玩。

 

堂本光一往堂本剛身边靠了一点，把手机放在堂本剛手里说：“我教你玩。”

 

堂本剛拿起手机玩了没两分钟就被怪物打败，他把手机还给堂本光一说：“还是你玩吧。”

 

堂本光一拿过手机，一手绕到堂本剛身后搂着堂本剛的腰把人环在怀里两手拿着手机又从新开始了游戏，“这里要换技能，然后打这级的怪物右手按了这键，左手还要注意控制方向，像这样。”

 

“啊，原来是这样。”

 

堂本剛靠在堂本光一怀里学得认真，堂本光一就搂着堂本剛继续玩游戏，堂本剛看了没一会闻着堂本光一身上的信息素香迷迷糊糊地就觉得睁不开眼，堂本光一听到怀里人均匀的呼吸声侧头看了看，才发现堂本剛已经靠在自己身上睡着了。堂本光一马上退出游戏关上床头灯抱着堂本剛缓缓地躺了下去。

 

之后堂本光一每天中午都会发邮件告诉堂本剛他今晚会不会去吃饭，一个礼拜除去应酬加班或是被母亲叫回家吃饭，一个月大概有一半的时间堂本光一是在堂本剛家留宿。堂本剛也会在堂本光一发来邮件告诉自己晚上过去吃饭的时候问堂本光一想吃什么，然后下班的时候买些堂本光一想吃的菜。

 

这天凌晨堂本剛加班回到家，刚走到过道口就见一团黑影蜷缩在自己家门口，堂本剛走过看清来人才去蹲下身拍拍黑影的肩膀说：“光一，你怎么来了？”

 

蜷缩在门边的堂本光一眯着眼睛说：“你回来了？怎么这么晚？”

 

堂本剛扶起酒气还未消散的堂本光一，边开门边回道：“临时有台急诊手术让我帮忙，等下手术台就到这个时间了，你不是说晚上有应酬的吗？”

 

“嗯，你明天不是休息吗，星期天我也不想去公司了，正好结束的早我就过来了。”

 

两个人进了屋，客厅里灯光比走廊上亮上许多，堂本剛才看到堂本光一嘴唇都有些发紫。此时已经入秋，堂本光一喝了酒又不知在走廊上蜷了多久自然浑身发冷。

 

堂本剛赶紧去浴室放好洗澡水直接把人推进去说：“你泡个澡暖暖，我去给你拿衣服。”

 

堂本光一躺进浴缸身体才慢慢暖起来，暖气一熏酒气又涌上来，迷迷糊糊在浴缸里就睡了过去。堂本剛把衣服放在浴室门口，过了三十分钟都不见浴室有半点动静又跑到浴室门口敲门，堂本光一这才被叫醒。

 

一缸热水泡到半温，堂本光一急忙擦干水穿上衣服就回卧室钻进了被窝，等堂本剛洗完澡躺到床上被子里都没有半点暖意。

 

堂本剛才洗完澡身子透着热气，堂本光一浑身冰凉却也不往温暖的地方靠，堂本剛倾身贴近堂本光一把人搂进怀里，堂本光一半梦半醒感觉到堂本剛的体温包裹着自己，含糊不清地问了句：“你不冷吗？”

 

堂本剛把堂本光一身上的被子掖实了些，搂着人说：“别说话，睡觉。”

 

堂本光一靠在堂本剛的怀里感受着堂本剛的体温，心比身体先一步暖了起来，堂本剛信息素的味道也在他鼻边越来越浓，闻得他似乎真的开始发热。

 

堂本剛半夜被身边的一阵窸窣声吵醒，堂本光一不知道什么时候离开了自己怀里，背对着自己缩成一团，自己离他一个枕头的距离都能感觉到对方身上传来的热气，甚至能听到堂本光一急促的呼吸声。

 

堂本剛伸手抚上堂本光一的额头，果然对方的额头有些烫手，堂本剛起身打开床头灯在抽屉里翻找体温计，堂本光一滚烫的手拉住堂本剛的胳膊说：“你别管了，睡觉吧。”

 

堂本剛把堂本光一的手塞回被子里说：“你身上有些烫呢，我给你量量是不是发烧了。”堂本剛继续在抽屉里翻找，嘴里嘀咕着：“一定是晚上冷着了。”

 

堂本光一撑起身子搂着堂本剛的腰就把人按回床上说：“让你别管就别管，睡觉！”说着越过身下的人就去关灯。

 

堂本光一挨着堂本剛关了灯又背对堂本剛躺下，堂本剛在床上翻了几个身还是下床从柜子里拆开一盒堂本光一上次带来的保险套拿出一个又躺回床上塞到堂本光一手里。

 

堂本光一侧过身却不敢靠近堂本剛问：“干吗？”

 

堂本剛脸上发烫却因为在黑暗中少了几分羞涩，小声地说：“你刚才都顶着我了。”堂本剛往堂本光一的身边靠了靠说：“你易感期怎么不跟我说，害得我还以为你发烧呢。”

 

“我怕你不同意又不想弄醒你，以为忍忍就能过去嘛。”堂本光一在黑暗中看着堂本剛明亮的大眼睛说。

 

Alpha的易感期就和Omega的发齤情期一样，只是不像Omega那样时间长又一定要Alpha的信息素来缓解渡过。堂本光一在进公司前身边围绕的都是Beta进公司之后又变成禁欲工作狂，自己的易感期的时候都不曾有Omega在身边，所以觉得睡一觉就能过去，他不知道在Omega的信息素的影响下只会加重易感期的症状，就像Omega的发齤情期会引起Alpha的易感期一样。

 

“好吧，那你就忍着吧。”堂本剛没好气地翻了个身背对堂本光一。

 

堂本光一马上靠过去贴到堂本剛后背说：“我不忍了不忍了，你别生气。”

 

堂本剛侧过身，“我才没生气呢！”

 

堂本光一伸手从堂本剛的颈下穿过，把人带进怀里，拉着堂本剛的手往自己的身下摸，“你的味道弄得它越来越硬了，自从上次发齤情期之后它就特别想你，可是你一直吃抑制剂都不让它碰。”

 

堂本剛碰到堂本光一硬挺的下身就想收回手，堂本光一却拉着他不放，“我可没说吃抑制剂是因为不让你碰。”

 

堂本光一撑起身子看着堂本剛说：“诶！这么说就算你吃了抑制剂我也可以跟你做咯？”

 

“我什么时候不让你…做了啊。”堂本剛低着头小声咕哝。

 

堂本光一听闻开心地就想亲吻堂本剛，又猛地想起堂本剛的“约法三章”，只是亲亲地在堂本剛额头上一啄。

 

堂本光一松开堂本剛的手就往对方的内裤里去，一边撩拨着堂本剛的欲望一边在堂本剛的耳边说：“不能标记这条规定能不能不把亲亲算在里面？反正亲吻的标记根本就不明显而且都坚持不到半小时啊。”

 

“不到半小时也是标记！”

 

堂本光一撇着嘴不说话，抚摸着堂本剛下身的手就往堂本剛的后穴塞去。

 

堂本剛不在发齤情期内，后穴一时还没有做好承欢的准备，堂本光一用两根手指开拓着自己想要进入的地方，可是堂本剛的后穴紧紧地咬着他的手指难以动弹。

 

堂本光一爬起身拿起床头柜上堂本剛的身体乳挤了些在指间又开始扩张。堂本光一忍着下身胀痛，等扩张得差不多就套上保险套倾身挺了进去。

 

堂本光一在易感期敏感又强势，等自己释放完换了个保险套又插了进去，只是这一次他像有意刁难堂本剛，一直在堂本剛的前列腺附近来回摩擦，就是不让堂本剛真的舒服。

 

堂本剛被都弄得情欲上涌，可是堂本光一每次都是刚要碰触到他的敏感点又退了出去，他被挑逗得后穴瘙痒难忍，堂本光一却故意不给他痛快，他忍不住呻吟道：“光一，那里…我想要。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛终于主动开口哀求，往堂本剛前列腺上轻轻擦过又停下来说：“那你给不给我亲？”

 

堂本剛瞪着大眼睛不说话，堂本光一又往凸起上用力一顶让后整个退出堂本剛体内就要从堂本剛身上翻下去。

 

此时堂本剛满脑子只有堂本光一最后那一下顶弄，手脚并用勾着堂本光一瘪着嘴看着堂本光一。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛一副要急哭了的模样又忍不下心，扶着堂本剛的腰就往堂本剛的敏感出插去。堂本光一努力地取悦着堂本剛，堂本剛在堂本光一怀里满足地达到高潮。

 

堂本光一从堂本剛身体里退了出去，抱着浅浅喘息的人没好气地说：“明明是我易感期，怎么就变成伺候你了。”

 

“那等我发齤情期伺候你好不好？”

 

堂本光一撇撇嘴说：“你不是每个月都吃抑制剂吗，我等到什么时候才等得到你发齤情期啊，骗子。”

 

堂本剛抬头看着堂本光一问：“你不想我吃抑制剂？”

 

“我求之不得你每天都是发齤情期，那你就别想下床了！”

 

“fufufu，不知道是谁说嫌Omega发齤情期麻烦的呢，现在又想每天都是发齤情期了？”

 

“其他Omega当然麻烦，你又不是其他Omega。”

 

堂本剛捧着堂本光一的脸，对着堂本光一的嘴唇就吻了下去。一吻结束堂本光一才呆呆地问堂本剛，“你不是不让亲的吗？”

 

“那你要不要嘛？”

 

堂本光一点点头，“那我以后都可以亲了？”

 

“嗯，奖赏你的。”

 

“那我们再来一次吧，我会更卖力的，到时候可不可以赏我不带套？”

 

“想得美呢你，不行！”

 

“不行我也要再做一次！”

 

“堂本光一你色鬼啊！”

 

“我易感期！”

 

“我是医生好吗，Alpha易感期不是遇上Omega发齤情期的话很短的好不好。”

 

“你说谁很短呢！”

 

“堂本光一你别故意曲解我的话！”

 

“堂本光一你换套子了吗？”

 

“光一…你慢点…”


End file.
